It Seems Our Paths Have Crossed In The Wrong Way
by MintyMintMints
Summary: TITAN, the world-wide terrorist group has launched another attack after the 2009 Macy's Day Parade bombing. But this time they have the world's potential saviors as their enemies. Enemies that won't hesitate to kill. Enemies that have forgotten all of their fears. Rated M for sexual content, gore, and overall language.


**A/N: So, I've been wanting to write an SNK fanfic for a very long time…**

**And finally, I came up with this.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Eren Yeager was 15 when Snoopy blew up.

He was watching the parade with his two best friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Him being 13, the parade did not strike him as magical anymore. In fact, he could barely stand it. He puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes, earning a reproving glare from Mikasa.

"You know, Eren, I've always wanted to see something different," Armin shouted to his best friend.

"Naw, really? They have the same stupid shit every year!" he yelled back. Armin laughed and shook his head.

"No, Eren! I mean, we see New York every day, stand in this same spot every year for Macy's day! New York is nice and all, but I want to see something different!"

"I know what you mean, Armin… I mean, I've always wanted to see Germany… it seems like a cool place!"

Eren grinned at his best friend and continued watching the parade while Mikasa stared for a long while at him. _What's up with her?_ Eren asked himself. He felt her stare on the back of his neck. He shivered involuntarily.

The parade went on. Eren craned his neck to spot some of the floats and balloons, gradually growing more and more bored. Then, Eren spotted Snoopy rounding a corner a little ways off. He squinted at the giant dog's white head and saw a large, blinking red spot. He tapped Armin on the shoulder and pointed, confused.

"The hell is that, Armin?" he questioned, a little nervous. Armin was gaping at the blinking red spot.

"Oh my god," Armin whispered, eyes growing wider as Eren watched him.

Then, it blew.

Eren clapped his hands to the side of his head in alarm at the sudden and deafening noise. In a whirlwind of menacing red, orange, and yellow fire and blackened smoke, rubble fell from the nearby buildings and crushed screaming innocence. The supports caved in upon themselves rapidly, whole building toppling on top of each other. Eren watched in horror, theheated wind torching his face. He was unable to move. His eyes grew wide as he remembered something.

"MOM!"

Eren started pushing through the running and screaming crowd. His mother had been sitting at a café table a building or two over.

_It's okay,_ Eren told himself. _The café is right there. She'll be fine. She'll be right there, and she'll be looking for me. Nothing could possibly ha…_ Eren stopped, mid-thought. He could only stare. He skidded to a stop. His jaw went slack. There his mother was. He could see her glistening tears through the blackened air. She was there. Her legs were under a large boulder of concrete, but she was there. Eren felt the back of his eyes start to burn. Someone ran into him. It was enough to jolt himself to his senses. He ran over tohis mother and got down on his knees.

"Mom! Mom, I'll get you out of here," he yelled. She looked up at him, fearful.

"No, Eren. Get away. Please get away!" she sobbed. Eren shook his head violently.

"Mrs. Yeager, we can't leave you," a voice said next to Eren. He swiveled his head towards the voice. Mikasa. He looked back at his mother with determined and pleading eyes.

"C'mon, mom! We're gonna get youout of here!" he shouted. He wedged his small-ish fingers under part of the rubble. Mikasa did the same. "COME… ON!"

He roared and pulled with all his might. It wouldn't budge.

"Karla!" shouted another voice. A tall and thin man rushed towards them. Eren saw a light of hope.

"Mr. Hannes!" he called. Hannes came over, huffing slightly. "Can you help us?"

Hannes smiled and nodded.

"Sure I will!", he said. He crouched down besides Eren. "Karla, we're going to get you out of here."

Eren's mother shook her head.

"No, Hannes, please. Take the children to safety… I beg you!" she cried, tears pouring down her face. Hannes disregarded her words.

Then, a creaking sound filled the air.

The building the café was at started tilting.

"HANNES! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME!" Karla Yeager shouted. Hannes shook his head.

"We can get you out befo-!"

"No. GO! NOW! It's too late!"

Hannes shook his head.

Then he looked up.

He realized that if they didn't move, they would all die. He ground his teeth together and grabbed Eren and Mikasa and started running from Karla Yeager.

She held out her arm in a plea for help.

"Please… don't go…" she whispered. She covered her mouth and cried harder.

Eren was facing her. He saw her silent plea. The tears overflowed.

"NO! MOM! NO!" he screamed. He saw her eyes for the last time.

The building came crashing down on top of her. Eren saw her blood splatter as the weight of the building crashed down upon her.

That was the last time saw his mother.

And now, at 18, Eren Yeager is getting back at the atrocious people who killed his mother.

He would kill all the TITANs.

* * *

**A/N: So, What did you all think? I tried…**

**Leave a review on your way out!**

**Au revoir!**

**-Minty**


End file.
